Falling into Choas
by SumCrzINoBodI
Summary: He kissed her passionately, "Don't worry i won't hurt you..." he said with reasurance, "...yet" He watched as fear swept over her and gave an evil laugh. KxOC, more pairings i just can't think now full sumaary inside


**A/N**: Well all I can say is I hope you like the story and if you didn't review then thanks alot for taking the time to read this piece of shit...or so I hope not. This is not really my first story since that one got deleted sniff sniff so I hope that this won't!

**Summary: **He kissed her passionately, "Don't worry i won't hurt you..." he said with reasurance, "...yet" He watched as fear swept over her and gave an evil laugh. KxOC, more pairings i just can't think now Kiara (OC) find's herself in an unknown world and meets Kai and the rest of the BB cast who are in the middle of a war. Can she find her way back home? KxOC, more pairings just couldn't be bothered writing it.

**Important:** Just so you can understand what's going on here's a brief description of what's happing in this story. There are two worlds, Earth and Serian. In Serian there are different tribes and clans, Sairan being one of them as well as Ceres who are the people who lead Serian. Serian is a world of magic and is mystical. They have Gods and Goddesses who give the gifts of elements to those who are chosen. I think that's all I have to say...I **think **and I hope that makes sense cos I couldn't really think of a way to say it.

**Disclaimer**: Well it's obvious I don't own squat cos if I did then I wouldn't be writing this story even though I've done the manga for it.

**Rated R** for language, violent scenes, sexual scenes, and maybe rape.

* * *

**Falling into Chaos**

**Chapter 1: Fall into the Abyss**

The bell rung and the class sprung like they had come back from the dead. "WOO HOO," shouted Kiara, a 16 year old with striking blue eyes and pink streaked black hair. It was the end of school and the students of Bakuten High had adrenalin coursing through their veins.

Kiara picked up her bag while shoving her books into it and started to walk to her roll call. At the lockers, she saw Talia, her best friend from preschool. Talia had white hair with black streaks and sparkling emerald eyes.

She was the most beautiful, intelligent and kindest person she had ever known, "In other words a 'Mary Sue'," she mumbled to her self.

"Hay Kia," Talia said with little enthusiasm. Kiara was puzzled; it was the end of the year for godsake! Hello, jump for joy! "What's wrong?" concerned Kiara. "Okay well don't laugh okay."

"Keep going"

Talia paused for a second then suddenly blurted out, "School's finished!" Kiara nearly fell (and over nothing might I add). Ugh, it was one thing for Talia to be a klutz at times but a total nerd, now that was something new, " Talk about ya nerd!" Kiara sighed, "Smartass loser..." she mumbled.

"What did you say, huh?" Talia asked, "Haha, nufing!" Kiara said in a sing-song voice. It was Talia's turn to sigh, "Dumbass loser..." she mumbled as she went into the classroom.

"I HEARD THAT!" The blue eyed girl yelled.

Talia came back out the door, "Don't frown shitbag, gives you wrinkles," she said lazily. "HA of course you'll know from experience." Talia rolled her eyes, "Well nah everyone frowns but not as much as you," Talia said as a matter-of-factly-way of tone. "GAH I was talking about the wrinkles!" Kiara cried out. Once again, Talia rolled her eyes, "Just get in the classroom before Miss Bitch has a B.F"

After administration, Talia and Kiara started home. "So what are you doing in the holidays?" asked Talia. Kiara thought for a while and then groaned. "I forgot, I have to go to my aunt's wedding in Crevice for the whole of the hols! ....Noooo my plans are ruined, I tell ya," she told exasperated.

Talia was surprised. Crevice was really far away. She also pondered on why she had to go for the whole of the holidays for the wedding and so she asked.

"I have hafta go because I hafta help with a few things and visit the brats." Kiara responded.

"Oh so have you got your dress yet for the wedding?"

Kiara pondered for a second before she yelled out "SHIT! Gotta go!" and she ran off before Talia had a chance to say anything else. Kiara was late and was going to be in big trouble. She reached her door, unlocked it and went into the lounge where she met her family watching T.V.

"There you are, we've been waiting, hurry up and get ready!" Ordered her mother who adorned the same features as her daughter who had inherited them. "Mum what do you expect from a loser like her?" asked her brother Blair. He had brown scruffy hair and ocean blue eyes. He obviously had her father's graceful features, though it didn't suit a non-graceful person.

"Can it retard." she glared at him while he gave her a cocky smile, "Muuuuuum," she whined, "How come Blair doesn't have to go but I do?!"

"Well does it look like I wear dresses dumbass!"

"Nah but you wear thongs," she smirked in satisfaction as he gave her a warning glare. Both parents rolled their eyes, 'typical brother and sister,' they thought. "Kiara just hurry up!" Groaned her Dad, "Yeah Loser _Hurry up_," teased her brother. She ignored him and went to the car and sat patiently as her parents started the car and drove to the place where her dress was going to be made.

* * *

**Serian - Another world**

Five boys stood on a lush green field, their eyes roaming the land. All of their eyes had a kind of sharpness to them but the most piercing of them all was the auburn eyes. Darkish, brown with a sense of red to them. They belonged to the ruler of Serian who was only the age of 18. His name was Kai Hiwatari, the most powerful man to have ever ruled over Serian. Accentuating his eyes was blue two-toned bangs and shark-like fins on each side of his cheeks.

Next to him was a boy who was first in command, his advisor and best friend even though they didn't speak that much but had been together for a long time that they understood each other. Hitoshi Kinomiya had similar looks as Kai. He had light auburn eyes as well as long light blue hair that was tied back.

Next to him was a boy who was second in command of the army. He had short black messy hair with sparkling emerald eyes and his name was Lancelot Lu Crè but was known as Lance. He was also known to be the ladies man as well as charming. He was older then Kai and Hitoshi by one year and came from the clan of the dark regions of Sairan. Though, it was ironic how such a dark place could spawn a child as good as him. Though he seemed kind, Kai was still cautious about him.

Sairan was a place not liked by many. The people were known for their viciousness and brutality as well as their cunningness to trick people into believing in something they are not. They were clever in all that was evil but what could you expect from a place formed by a demon, their God they worshipped. Kai was not sure if he should have put him in second command or in his kingdom at all but he had hopes for him.

On the left side of Kai stood Rei, Third in command from Lance. He had gold, yellow bronze eyes that shone like cat's eyes. He was from the cat-like clan, the Niko-Jins. Since he was of Niko-Jin blood, he was gifted with agility and flexibility like the cat. He would have been in second command had it not be for his people's past, (explained in later chapters) and also his lack of statistics and endurance.

And lastly, was the boy who had hair shaped like a flame and held back by a bandana, with purple eyes (a/n: I seriously don't know what colour of eyes he has so someone tell me off) Jonathan Mc Gregor, known as Johnny. He was the youngest of them all at the age of 17.

Kai was young when his parents died and became ruler at the age of ten. This positioned him to become mature very quickly. At the time he became quite, cold and mysterious, as if he shut the world up away from him.

A war was about to erupt between the Sairan people and the Ceres people, the leaders of the world. They had been fighting for hundreds of years, the Ceres ordering peace for the people of Serian and the Sairan, wanting world domination (a/n: tsk, don't we all?).

Kai's elite soldiers were too young to be _elite_ soldiers but their ambition, loyalty and strength proved age to be of no judgment.

All the boys were gifted with special powers from the Rian gods and goddesses of elements. Kai had two since he was of royal blood. He had Illusion and fire. Hitoshi was gifted with wind, Lance had Shadow, and Rei had spirial which was another name for spirit. He was also gifted with one of the emotional powers which was empath, a power which would cause visions and feelings to be felt when touching something such as a person.

There were three emotional powers, love, hate and empath though it said to be more. Johnny had magica. Magica or magic is used world wide but when you are given the power from the Rian then it isn't the same. It is more powerful, durable and much different from those who aren't gifted.

The group of boys were scanning the land to see if it would pass for a training area for the new recruits since they were more experienced in the fields of war.

A war different from the one they were fighting right now had erupted. Kai had sensed the unknown enemy, its aura strong and powerful.

Out in the distance they saw a boy running up to them. He stopped before them panting, "Yo-ur mage-est-ty," he said through breaths of air, "Sairan has destroyed Keiko village. He killed everyone, men woman and children. There are no survivors. They have –"

"What they?" Kai asked sternly. "Their names are unknown for now but we know they are from Sairan sir. They have invaded nearly half of the higher region of Serian." He could see that he was trying not to break into tears. Rei sensed that the boy's family had been living in Keiko village from his powers. He knew how it felt and immense anger swept over him. He was going to kill whoever they were.

Kai dismissed the boy, "Rei get the men ready and start ranking them from how strong they are. Everyone get one of your second best men and tell them to train the new recruits. Lance see specifically what land Tala has conquered and see how many casualties there were. Johnny try and find out any more information about this enemy. Hitoshi you will come with me. "We're going to war".

* * *

**Back on Earth**

"GRRRR, THIS IS SO STUPID!" Kiara found herself waking up early in the morning to pack up since her mum was paranoid about being late. She threw her suitcase on the bed and shoved her clothes in as well as her shoes, not caring to but them in a plastic bag so it wouldn't dirty her clothes. She took a back pack and shoved her things in there that she would need most like her Discman, cds, etc. She looked around her room to see if she had forgotten anything and then she spotted her cordless lab top. No way was she going to leave it here. She put it in it's case and carefully placed it in her bag. Kiara picked her stuff and dragged them down to where her car was. Kiara opened the boot of her SS black convertible and put her suitcase in.

Her eyes landed on her parents who had overdone it with packing and had bags full of things unknown to Kiara. She saw her brother who was looking pissed because he couldn't ride his motorbike. Kiara sniggered at him.

"Are we all set?" asked her dad.

"Yup!"

"Well then let's go!"

Both car's engines revved and drove down the drive way.

It had been four hours since they left home. They were driving on a deserted road in a forest and she could see infront of her apart from trees, her parents car and Blair making faces at her, _'I swear I'm adopted'_ she thought. Kiara wished she could have brought Talia but she didn't want her to know how embarrassing her family was so she was left with the option of boredom.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she caught something in the corner of her eye. She saw a little path disappearing into the bushes. She wanted to go see where it led to out of curiosity so she called her Mum on her mobile, made an excuse that she needed to fix something and for them to go on. She turned her car and drove into the opening to find herself facing a dead end. _'Oh how fun'_ she thought sarcastically but as she neared, a cave suddenly appeared

She got out of the car and went to the cave. Kiara hesitated on whether to go in or not but curiosity got the better of her again. As she went further in, it started to become pitch black so she used her phone as a source of light.

Her foot bumped into something and she tripped and dropped her phone. "SHIT" she cursed, as her source of light was gone. She bent down and felt for her phone. Her hand picked up of what felt like her phone and she felt for the wall to help her up. Kiara grabbed onto what she assumed was a rock.

Kiara leaned onto it and suddenly it moved down. Kiara screamed as light surrounded her. She laughed at how the light had surprised her. Her eyes examined the room. It seemed ancient yet at the same time modern. How? She couldn't explain.

Then her eyes caught on something. It was a black sphere with decorations on it and in the middle it hade a sapphire. She walked slowly towards it. Her hand hesitantly reached out to touch it. When she touched it, the sphere started to glow and the decorations started to move. She was frightened but at the same time entranced. Then suddenly it stopped and slowly the blue sapphire she saw fell out.

It wasn't just a blue sapphire, it was a necklace. The chain was silver and on it, it had matching blue diamonds, decorating the chain and stopped when it reached the pendant. Kiara picked it up and pondered on taking it but then wondered if anyone would notice and if she was even allowed to. Kiara thought it strange, of how the sphere glowed and how it seemed that nobody knew of this place since the sphere wasn't taken to a museum or the place had not been surrounded by security and there was an open path leading to this place. The thought puzzled her to no end.

Her decision was made and she took the necklace and walked outside back to her car. She sat in the car for a while before putting the necklace on. Suddenly a familiar glow came out of the pendant and started to engulf her surroundings, "WHAT THE FU-"before she could finish, she had disappeared.

* * *

**Serian **

Kai found himself in his forest with Johnny, Hitoshi, Rei and Lance who had convinced him to come and do archery. He didn't know why he agreed, he had more important business to attend to. They had been walking when suddenly there was a blinding blue light and all boys protected their eyes with their arms.

After the light was gone, they found themselves staring at a strange object. All of them became alert and hid themselves from the strange object, peering from behind a tree.

They saw a girl coming out from the object and quickly acted.

* * *

**Kiara's POV**

Kiara woke up to find herself having a hell of a headache, '_what happened?'_ she thought. She looked around and found her surroundings weren't the same as before, _'what the hell?'_

She got out of the car and was suddenly surrounded by arrows, '_okay...majorly scared right now.'_ Her eyes met with auburn eyes. She looked him up and down. He had blue two toned hair she could see tattoos on each side of his cheeks. Her eyes caught onto another boy who had similar features of the other boy except his hair and eyes were lighter. There were three more boys, two of them with messy black hair and one of them with red hair shaped like a flame.

She realized that they were talking to her but she didn't answer any of them because she was too busy looking at them. They had the most weirdest clothes that she had ever seen. She snapped back to her surroundings as one of the boys swung a sword at her, cutting her arm. She gasped. She realized she was in danger and started to run from them.

She looked behind her to find that they were catching up quickly, _'why do I have to be unfit when I'm running from crazy bastards?'_ she thought. Suddenly she felt pain erupt from the back of her head and felt her vision start to blur. "Take her," was all she heard before she blacked out.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope that wasn't too long and please...probably is. Please, please, PLEASE review....ah what's the use? There's no point in asking when nobody listens I mean I don't when somebody asks me to review, laughs sheepishly but don't worry I do _sometimes._ I'm sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
